Autor Bielski
'Marcin Bielski des Wappens Prawdzic' right| 47px|QR-Code-Autor_Bielski "Marcin Bielski des Wappens Prawdzic", Autor, in: WIKIa Szlachta Onlinefassung; URL: http://www.de.szlachta.wikia.com/, Zugang .. . .. . 20.. . Marcin Bielski des Wappens Prawdzic, eigentlich ursprünglich vor der Namensänderung Marcin Wolski des Wappens Prawdzic (BY- Марцін Бельскі, D- Marcin Bielski, LIT- Marcinas Bielskis, PL- Marcin Bielski h. Prawdzic, RU- Бельский, Мартин, UA- Марцін Бельський), * um 1495 im Dorf Biała bei Pajęczno, Wojewodschaft Łódź; † 18. Dezember 1575 ebenda) war ein Soldat, Historiker und Dichter zur Zeit der Renaissance und bietet gutes Beispiel für die Entwicklung der Namensgebung und dadurch der Vermehrung der adligen Familiennamen in der Res Publica dar. left|150px|Marcin Bielski des Wappens Prawdzic, Holzschnitt eines anonymen Illustrators aus dem 16. Jahrhundert right|150 px|Prawdzic-Wappen Holzschnitt eines anonymen Illustrators aus dem 16. Jahrhundert 'Wappen Prawdzic' 'Genealogie' 16 Stammtafel für Marcin Bielski h. Prawdzic 650 px| 16 Stammtafel für Marcin Bielski h. Prawdzic Genealogie Bielski h. Prawdzic in der Datenbank von Dr. Minakowski Biographie Bielski entstammt der uradligen Wappengenossenschaft Prawdzic an. Er war zunächst Höfling des kleinpolnischen Magnaten Piotr Kmita Sobieński h. Szreniawa und stand im Militärdienst der polnischen Krone. Er nahm 1531 an der Schlacht bei Obertyn gegen das Fürstentum Moldau teil. Obwohl Bielski längere Zeit in Krakau wohnte, war er offensichtlich Autodidakt und wurde den Einflüssen der Reformation ausgesetzt war und obwohl er nie die Katholische Kirche verließ, war er dem Protestantismus wohl geneigt. Nach anderen Quellen absolvierte er ein Studium an der Jagiellonen-Universität in Krakau bevor es sich als Dichter und Historiker betätigte. Im Jahre 1540 verließ er Kraukau um sich im väterlichen Dorf niederzulassen. Dort ehelichte er die Erbin''' Siemkowska h. Oksza''' (nach anderen Quellen Siemikowska des Wappens Oksza) um sich dort in Biała Szlachecka (heutiger Kreis (Pl- powiat pajęczański) bis zu seinem Tod literarischen Werken zu widmen'. ' Nach diesem, durch die Heirat neu erworbenem Gut, nahm er den Namen Bielski an, die Zugehörigkeit zur Wappengenossenschaft Prawdzic hat sich natürlich nicht geändert, allerdings entstand hierdurch eine neue Linie der Wolski unter dem Namen Bielski des Wappens Prawdzic. Dieser Mechanismus ist hauptursächlich für die Vielzahl von uradligen Namen in der Adelsrepublik als auch für die große Anzahl von Familien, die ein und das selbe Wappenbild verwenden (z. B. beim Wappen Jastrzębiec wurde die bereits Zahl von 1.740 ermittelt), verantwortlich. Er wurde in seinem Geburtsort Pajęczno begraben. Sein Sohn Joachim Bielski (1540–1599) setzte das väterlich-berufliche Erbe fort und königlicher Sekretär war. 'Wirken' Bielski war von großer Produktivität und zog als einer der ersten polnischen Intellektuellen bei seinen gelehrten Werken die polnische Sprache dem im 16. Jahrhundert als Gelehrtensprache verbreiteten Latein vor. Berühmt ist seine Sammlung von "Biographien bekannter Philosophen" (Zywothy Philozophow), vor allem aber seine "Weltchronik" (Kronika wszystkyego swyata), die nach seinem Tod von seinem Sohn ergänzt und fortgeführt wurde. Wegen dieses Werkes gilt Bielski als Nachfolger von Jan Długosz h. Wieniawa (1415–1480), der die Geschichte als eigenständiges Wissensgebiet in Polen eingeführt hatte. Hier verbreitete er unter anderem die These, die Szlachta – und damit er selbst – würden von den antiken Sarmaten abstammen, die sich die gefügigen Slawen untertan gemacht hätten. Durch diesen Ursprungsmythos sah er die Herrschaft des republikanischen Adelsstandes in der Adelsrepublik des Königreich Polen und Großfürstentum Litauen über die Masse der übrigen nichtadligen Bevölkerung legitimiert1. Der Literaturnobelpreisträger Miłosz Czesław h Lubicz schätzte, die Qualität der Bielski-Weltchronik würde „zwischen den volkstümlichen Phantasien der damaligen „Schundliteratur“ – was allerdings der zeitgenössischen "Lehre" entsprach, besonders im Bezug auf fremde, exotische Länder – und gelehrter Forschung“ liegen2. Bielski verfasste auch eine Abhandlung über die Kriegskunst (Sprawa rycerska), die heute als bedeutende Quelle für die Entwicklung des polnischen Heerwesens gilt, sowie zahlreiche andere Werke. Nach seinem Tod wurden mehrere satirische Dichtungen Bielskis herausgegeben, darunter Seym mayowy („Der Sejm im Mai“), Seym niewiesci („Der Sejm der Frauen“) und Sen mayowy...pustelnika („Der Traum eines Eremiten im Mai“). 'Werke' #Zywothy Philozophow, to iest mędrczow nauk przyrodzonych. Y też innych mężow, cnotami ozdobionych ku obyczajnemu nauczaniu człowieka każdego..., 1535, #Kronika wszystkyego swata (Kronika wszystkiego świata), 1551, 1554, 1564, #Kronika polska, Kraków, 1597, Chronik aus dem Jahr 1587, herausgegeben durch seinen Sohn Joachim Bielski http://www.pbi.edu.pl/book_reader.php?p=33261 Online, #Seym niewieści (Sejm niewieści), 1586, #Sen mayowy pod gayem zielonym yednego pustelnika, 1586 (1565), Sen majowy pod gajem zielonym jednego pustelnika (1566), Kraków, 1566/1567, Druck M. Siebeneicher, #Rozmowa nowych prorokow dwu baranow o yedney głowie ... (Rozmowa nowych proroków dwu baranów o jednej głowie), Kraków, 1566/1567, 1587, Druck M. Siebeneicher http://polona.pl/item/658879/2/ Online vorstehender 3 Positionen in der 2. Auflage in einem Band, #Sprawa rycerska Kraków, 1569, drukarnia M. Siebeneicher, http://www.pbi.edu.pl/book_reader.php?p=33267&s=1 Online, #Komedia Justyna i Konstancjej, wyd. Kraków, 1557, drukarnia M. Wirzbięta, 'Wichtigere Übersetzungen' #Konáč, M.: Żywoty filozofów, to jest mędrców nauk przyrodzonych, Druck F. Ungler, Kraków, 1535, #Erste komplette katholische Übersetzung des Neuen Testamentes (Nowy Testament) auf der Grundlage einer früheren anonymen mittelalterlichen Übersetzung (Krakau 1556). 'Quelle' #Davies , Norman: Im Herzen Europas. Geschichte Polens, C.H. Beck, München 2006, Seite 298, #Miłosz, Czesław h. Lubicz:The History of Polish Literature, University of California Press, Berkeley und Los Angeles 1983, Seite 54, #Podobizna autografu z 1552 (Pawiński, A.: Tygodnik Ilustrowany, Nr. 220 aus 1880), #Dokumenty dot. spraw majątkowych z 1559-1574 (Wierzbowski, T.: Materiały do dziejów piśmiennictwa polskiego, Band 1, Warszawa 1900), #Bibliografia Literatury Polskiej - Nowy Korbut, Band 2, Piśmiennictwo Staropolskie, Państwowy Instytut Wydawniczy, Warszawa 1964, Seiten 27-31, #Ignacy Chrzanowski: Bielski Marcin. W: Polski Słownik Biograficzny. Band 2: Beyzym Jan – Brownsford Marja. Kraków: Polska Akademia Umiejętności – Skład Główny w Księgarniach Gebethnera i Wolffa, 1936, Seite 64–66. Reprint: Zakład Narodowy im. Ossolińskich, Kraków 1989, ISBN 83-04-03291-0, #Adam Boniecki, Herbarz polski - Band I, Seite 237 (und in Ergänzungen), Bielscy h. Prawdzic, #Polski Słownik Biograficzny, Band 2, Seite 61. Normdaten (Person): PND: 11892379X | VIAF: 67264598 | Wikipedia-Personensuche right| 50px|archiviert: Kategorie:Autor